In The Satellite
by Rally Dawson
Summary: Serenity gets lost in the Satellite looking for Joey. She bumps into Rally and duels him.
1. Chapter 1

"Joey? Joey, where are you?"

Serenity was lost. She and Joey decided to check out the Satellite when they got their summer holidays from school. Joey ran off but Serenity couldn't keep up with him.

"Joey?" Serenity called out, almost in tears.

She turned a corner, running into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" said the stranger.

"I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" said Serenity, holding out her hand to help this person up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

This person was small and wore a dress with a long cardigan over it and a hat.

"I'm looking for my brother. Can you help me, miss?" said Serenity.

"Miss? You think I'm a girl?" said this person, sounding angry.

Serenity blushed.

"I'm sorry," said Serenity, tears running down her face.

"I know where your brother is. But for calling me a girl, you have to duel me first. The name's Rally, by the way."

"I'm Serenity."

Serentiy dried her eyes before putting on her duel disk.

"Ladies first," said Rally.

Serenity looked at her hand. She only duelled once before. That was when Tristan was with her and she had his help. This time, she was on her own.

"I summon Goddess With The Third Eye and end my turn," said Serentiy.

"I summon Turbo Booster and Turbo Rocket. I tune my Turbo Rocket to my Turbo Booster to synchro summon Turbo Cannon," said Rally.

"Synchro summon? What's that?"

"You never heard of it?"

"No. I'm afraid I haven't."

"Well, you have to summon a tuner monster and any normal monster. A tuner monster is like a monster card of Polymerization. Then you fuse the two monsters together to summon a synchro monster."

"Oh, I get it now."

"I'm not done yet. I attack your Goddess With The Third Eye. I end my turn."

"I summon Lady Panther in defence mode. Then I play one card face down. End turn."

"I play my Card Tornado to destroy your face down. Then I summon Harpie Girl and attack your Lady Panther. I attack your life points directly with Turbo Cannon."  
>Serenity fell to her knees as her life points fell to zero. Rally held out his hand and helped Serenity up.<p>

"Good job, Serenity. Now I'll bring you to your brother," he said.

"Thank you, Rally," said Serenity, standing up.

She followed Rally, hoping he really did know where Joey was.

To be continued . . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Serenity sat on the sofa in the house of a woman who she didn't know. Rally had brought her here.

"Don't worry, Serenity. Your brother with be fine," he said.

"I hope you're right," Serenity said quietly.

"Serenity, you can come up and see him now," said a woman coming down the stairs who explained herself to be Martha, the foster mother of Rally's friend Yusei.

Serenity stood up and moved towards the stairs. Rally stood up and begin to follow her. Serenity turned around.

"I'm sorry, Rally. I want to go alone," she said.

Rally nodded and sat down. Serenity followed Martha upstairs and into a room. Joey was lying on a bed, asleep. Serenity felt like she was about to cry.

"What happened to him?" she said, fighting back tears.

"Well, the Satellite is a dangerous place to be alone. I suppose he was attacked. I'm so sorry for what happened, dear. I brought him here when I found him so Dr. Schmidt could check him out," Martha replied.

Serenity sat down on a chair beside the bed. She touched Joey's hand. He didn't move. Tears trickled down Serenity's cheeks.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while. Call me if you need anything," said Martha.

Serenity nodded, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. When she heard Martha go downstairs, Serenity began to speak.

"Joey, wake up. Please. I hate to see you hurt like this," Serenity wept.

Almost immediately, Joey's eyes snapped open. It was as if he heard every word that Serenity said. He moved his head to look at her.

"Hi, sis. Glad to see that you are here," he said.

"Oh, Joey. I was so worried," Serenity answered, bending down to hug her brother.

Joey tried to sit up but couldn't, wincing as he attempted.

"Joey, are you ok? Shall I get Martha?" said Serenity.

"Who's Martha?" Joey asked.

"She's the woman who lives here. She brought you here."

"No need to get her. I'm fine. How did you know where to find me?"

"I found this girl, I mean boy, who's friends with Martha's foster son and he brought me here."

While Serenity was speaking, Joey tried to sit up again. This time, he succeeded.

"Told you I'm fine," he said.

He leaned over to Serenity and hugged Serenity.

"Thanks for coming for me, sis. I really appreciate it," he said.

After a while, Joey managed to stand up and make his way down the stairs. Serenity followed him, ready to catch him if he fell. She followed him into the kitchen where they met Martha and Rally.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Martha. You saved me," said Joey, looking at the woman.

"No problem, Joseph. Feel free to come back any time," Martha replied.

"And thank you Rally for helping me find my big brother," said Serenity.

Rally blushed and smiled. After saying goodbye, Joey and Serenity made their way to the coast where they met a boat, waiting to bring them back to Domino. They stood at the edge of the boat, looking out to the sea.

"Don't ever run off on me again, Joey. You really scared me," said Serenity.

"I'm sorry, Serenity. I didn't mean to scare you, " said Joey.

Serenity put her head on Joey's shoulder as they got closer to home.


End file.
